Songs Bleed Scarlet
by Alice Esther
Summary: This will be a collection of song fanfictions for the Scarlet Pimpernel. R&R!


**A/N: I've written for the 55 fiction in this section before, but never anything else. This is a song fiction for "Strawberry Swing" by Coldplay. First SP fiction, so don't throw tomatoes. I realize that I'm not the best writer for this fandom.**

***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN "THE SCARLET PIMPERNEL" or any sequels by Baroness Orczy. Orczy=Pure awesomness, AE=tiny pollen speck. I ALSO DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN COLDPLAY OR ANY MUSIC THEREOF. They are an awesome band and as stated before: AE=pollen... **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_They were sitting, they were sitting in the strawberry swing_

_And every moment was so precious_

He wanted to remember every second that raced by. The weather was beautiful, with a glorious golden sun shining down on them and a cool breeze that played with the trees. But even more beautiful than the sky was the woman sitting next to him. Her hair was dappled with light. Her deep blue eyes stared up at him and he knew it would nearly kill him to tell her that he needed to leave again.

_They were sitting, they were talking in the strawberry swing_

She whispered quietly, "This is the most perfect day I have had in a long time." No one wanted to break the silence around them. The garden stretched all around. Birds sang in the trees, shrill voices carrying upward.

He responded, "Yes." It was so hard to tear himself away, but he had to. There were people dying across the channel. He could not ignore that.

She surmised that something was wrong. He was not nearly as talkative as usual. His chin was hard set, and a faraway look festered in his eyes even as they gazed at her with love. She stated softly, "I know something is bothering you, Percy. Please tell me what is wrong."

He took a deep breath and said, "I am crossing the channel tonight."

_And everybody was for fighting, wouldn't want to waste a thing_

She was soon swept up into the most terrifying horror. It filled her body, causing her to shake. Not again. Oh God, never again. She stood up and walked quickly away, tears filling into her eyes. Chills traveled down her arms and she saw bloody images of falling heads and blood spattered on prison walls. She remembered Percy, starved and sleep deprived during his rescue of the Dauphin. The dead look in his eyes and the tiredness that crept into his voice.

She feared not for herself. She feared for him. She could not face him and think that everything was all right. She could not stay by his side on the garden bench, trying to be calm and brave. She had done it so many times, but never again.

He followed her along the garden path, knowing what pain he always caused her. Everyone had a breaking point. Maybe she had reached hers. Maybe she could not deal with the fear and waiting anymore.

He called out, "Marguerite." Desperation felt almost like a vise, choking him.

She turned around and said, voice filled with tremors, "Please, Percy. Do not follow me. Please. Please. I cannot endure it anymore. Just leave and let me be by myself."

He stopped, frozen. What was he doing to her? What pain raged inside her?

She continued on, determination mixed with dread. Reaching a fountain in the garden, she sat at the edge on the hard stone. Mist coated her arms and face, calming her only a fraction. She let her fingertips enter the water, wishing everything away except the one she loved more than the whole world.

_Cold, cold water bring me 'round_

_Now my feet won't touch the ground_

He was stunned for a moment, but only a moment. He continued along the path she had traveled, pain clouding everything around him. He saw where she had stopped, sitting on the edge of the pool. A stream of water shot into the air and fell back down, trickling back to its source. He watched her, not approaching. Why did he feel like he should be dead? Was this his final moment with her? Any one of the times he left could have been the last.

The realization floored him. He felt closer to death than he wanted to be. He did not want to pull her down with him. The more he stood, helpless and silent, the more he hated himself for what he did to her every day he was gone.

_Cold, cold water what you say?_

_It's such, it's such a perfect day, it's such a perfect day_

He could not stand the tension any longer and entered the area around the fountain. His boots crunched against the sand around the fountain, the only sound breaking the silence of the garden. Birds were singing, yes, but neither of them heard it. They heard nothing except the sound of his footfalls and the beating of their own hearts.

He sat next to her. She felt only slightly better. She restrained herself from wailing uncontrollably. She said softly, "I told you not to follow me." She was glad he had though.

He replied, "I could not leave you out here alone."

She stated unhappily, "Is that not what you do every time you go to France? Why does it bother you now?"

He said, "This was your perfect day." Even his responses were not making any sense. He could not console her. He did not know what to say. He only prayed that his words would not add another layer of sadness to an already deep wound.

_I remember we were walking to the strawberry swing_

_I can't wait 'til morning, wouldn't wanna change a thing_

She said, pain in her voice, "I thought I would have more time. I thought that you would stay longer. That we could spend the whole day and night together, never out of sight. I thought that our day would be timeless. The weather was not what made it perfect. It was that you were here. I thought you would stay."

_People moving all the time inside a perfect straight line_

_Don't you wanna curve away?_

He said, "I am sorry, love."

She put her hands on his cold, throbbing ones and looked into his pale blue eyes. She said, "Please do not be. You want to help. You are the only one who can. Everyone else in England looks across the channel and says 'Well, that is a shame' and goes back to their regular business.' You look across and see the pain and suffering there. You need to be there for them."

_It's such It's such a perfect day, it's such a perfect day_

He said, voice overcome with raw emotion, "Everyday, I ignore the pain here at Richmond. I do not care for you like I should. I feel so ashamed."

She closed her eyes, clearing her thoughts. All the fear and anger, banished from her mind. All that was left was intense love. She whispered, "No, Percy. I love you more than anything. Every day is perfect with you here, even today."

_Ah, now the sky could be blue, I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time_

_Could be blue, I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time_

She did not care anymore. Yes, he could die, but what good would it do to worry about it? She needed to be his supporter, his encourager. She loved each moment. She loved him. She loved everything about him, even the danger-loving side which beckoned him to risk his life again and again.

_The sky could be blue, could be gray_

_Without you I just slide away_

_The sky could be blue, I don't mind_

_Without you it's a waste of time_

He felt her hands on his and heard her words. He could not say anything. She had summed up everything for him. He felt her touch was the only thing that connected him to the present, to his home. He loved her, that was all he knew. One day, the terror would cease and it would be just her and him, under infinite skies.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Review for me please! If you have any song requests, I'll take them into account and see if I can write something for it. I prefer alternative rock. Bands like The Fray, Coldplay, Rise Against, etc. are love.**


End file.
